


Taking Turns

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Felching, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando loves it when Viggo and Sean take turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

Orli wonders how long they can keep it up. How long it'll be before all three of them collapse in a sweaty heap on the twisted, sweat-and-semen-soaked sheets.

It's Viggo's turn right now, and Sean is half-passed-out on the bed next to Orli. Orli would happily turn and kiss Sean, but Viggo is fucking him so hard he'd collapse, and Viggo wouldn't like that. So Orli stays kneeling, arms not quite too tired to support him, Viggo's hands on his hips, while Orli looks at Sean's lips, picturing that kiss, imagining how good it would feel...

 _"Oh..."_ and Viggo is coming again, second time tonight, and holding fast to Orli's hips. Orli can move now, and he twists so he can drop his face onto Sean's and kiss him. Sean slips his tongue into Orli's mouth, hard and rough, making Orli moan in anticipation.

This next part is his favorite.

Viggo falls on his stomach on Orli's other side, and Sean sits up, crawls down the bed, kneels behind Orli and puts his lips right up against Orli's arsehole. Orli shudders while Sean licks up Viggo's leftover sweat and come, and Orli thinks he could come just from that, from the way Sean loves doing it, the noises Sean is making while his tongue stabs into Orli as deep as he can get it. Orli holds as still as he can, not daring to move. He's not ready to come again yet.

Sean pulls back up and presses his cock up against Orli's opening. "Ready?" he asks.

"Yes!"

And now it's Sean's turn again. Orli bites his teeth down around a moan and wonders how long this can last, and when they'll be able to do it again.


End file.
